Why, You're No Mother
by thatrandomkid
Summary: “Do you like it here Nick?” A flicker of a grimace flashed through the boy’s face, but he quickly smiled and responded “Course Peter it’s great, Ms. Bates is like a mum” Just the kid’s face told Peter he was lying. ‘I’ve got to bust these guys out of here
1. Caught

-1_Disclaimer: I own a Poster of Peter and Wendy, I own Both Cartoon version movies and two of the real ones, I own a Tinkerbell pillow but I in no way own the idea or characters of Peter Pan. Although I do own this particular story and the orphans…_

**Why, You're no Mother! **

The sound of bells echoed in the empty square. Well, almost empty square anyways. In the center of the cobblestone market, a teenage boy with fiery red hair accented with twigs and a green tunic covered in leaves, scolded what seemed to be a firefly.

"Hush, Tink! Remember this is London, not many people seem to like fairies," the little glow swooped down and chimed angrily in his ear, " My bad, not many people seem to like _pixies_. And, you know very well why we're here; To see Wendy of course!" He grinned like a fox when the little fairy..ahem.._pixie_ rolled her eyes and rang again in response. "Well, I'm truly sorry that you don't like her, but I happen to enjoy her company very much!" Tinkerbell again began a retort but he stopped her, and tilted his head a bit, "Did you hear that?" Tink ignored him and once again tried to ruin his image of Wendy with her bells but he quickly silenced her by shoving her into a bag that rested on his waist. Before he had time to draw his dagger, a hand seized him from behind.

"What are you doing out so late boy?" The voice was husky and dry as if his captor had a been coughing all night.

"I uh, I was waiting for a friend of mine, but I uh, don't think that they'll be coming tonight. So, if you'd excuse me…"the boy slipped out of the mans grip and tipped an imaginary hat in goodbye.

"Jus' hold up a minute son, Where's your mum and dad? Surely they wouldn't let you out alone."

"I don't have parents, and even if I did, I'm old enough to go out." He rolled his eyes, Really the idiocy of some people…

"Not by London law you ain't, I'm afraid I'll have to take you down to the orphanage son." Just as the redhead was about to run away the man whipped his arm out and caught him "Let's go"

-

"Now, Won't you tell the rest of the children your name?" A dark haired woman looked at the redhead expectantly through her frames, her cold blue eyes wrinkling in fake cheeriness.

"My names Peter." the rest of the children at the orphanage shrugged and accepted him as one of their own and volunteered their names. ..

"Nick" "Colleen" "Logan" "Brandon" "Jake, and this is Robby" Peter eyed them all and decided that they were alright, they sort of reminded him of his lost boys only one of them was a girl. The first, Nick, seemed to be the most friendly, with his tanned skin, short dark brown hair and warm brown eyes framed by thin wire glasses. The second, Colleen, had dirty blond hair with green eyes, not much different from his own, and apparently a crush on Logan. Logan was sort of tall, his hair buzzed down to a fuzz and nice hazel eyes accompanied by freckles. Brandon seemed the most distant out of all of them, with tight brown curls on his head and ice blue eyes. It seemed that Jake and Robby were brothers for both of them had wavy blonde hair that nearly covered their honey brown eyes, although Robby looked as if he had only just learned to walk.

"Alright then," Their caretaker Ms. Bates cleared her throat "Now that you're introduced, Nick can you show him his lodge?" She walked away briskly and Nick turned to peter with serious eyes. "So, This way."

Nick lead him though several halls and finally stopped at a door. It opened with a creak and revealed a nearly bare room, holding only six beds, well seven counting the crib at the end. "If you have any personal items, they go under the bed. This one is yours." He pointed at one in the corner with a bundle of clothes laying on the end "These are some clothes for you if you decide you want to change. We only get one pair until they don't fit anymore so be careful with them. You're the last to join our room so there'll be no one new coming in that you need to know. Every morning at seven we wake up for breakfast then chores all day. When you finish chores you're free to do whatever but you can't go a block away from the orphanage or someone will drag you back and you get the whip. At seven is dinner then we've got free time 'til bed. Curfews at 9. If you need help ask any of us, but I don't think you'll get much a reaction from Brandon. Well, I'll let you get settled, come on down when you're ready" Nick went to move away but Peter stopped him.

"Do you like it here Nick?" A flicker of a grimace flashed through the boy's face, but he quickly smiled and responded "Course Peter it's great, Ms. Bates is like a mum…"

Just the kid's face told Peter he was lying.

'_I've got to bust these guys out of here…'_

**A/n: Okay so I like this a lot better than the other Peter fic but I'll keep that one going as well. They've got different plot lines so yea… hmm the part where I described the orphans looks was kind of dull but oh well. I promise longer chapters if I get 5 reviews! **

**Cookies for all the readers!**

**-thatrandomkid**


	2. In the Night

**Why, You're no Mother! **

_-Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. _

Stars twinkled above the orphanage, hardly visible through the dirty caged windows of Peter's room. One in particular caught the redhead's eye, _'Second to the right and straight on till morning, I could be out of here before that cursed Ms. Bates could even blink.'_ Peter shook his head. No, he had decided to stay for a while. The lost boys would understand, and if he somehow managed to bring back a few of the orphans, they'd be ecstatic. Nothing livened up the island more than a new fellow.

The sound of bells brought him away from the window, the source, a small glowing pixie that was fed up with the clouds of dust that stirred up every time she attempted to fly more than a few inches. "Hush Tink, the kids are sleeping." He paused for a moment while she interrupted with a few frustrated words, "I know, I know, you don't like it here, but we've got to help them…" He looked fondly towards the other six children that were asleep in their beds, covered with a scrap or two of fabric. Just as the pixie sprung up to chime into his ear exactly what she thought of his crackpot scheme, a quiet wail sounded from the bed closest to the crib in the corner of the room.

"Mommy no! Wait for me mommy! Dad said that this time you'd take us with you… Mum…" Jake's small voiced called into the night and he tossed and turned, messing his blond hair. After a moment or two, one of the other children haughtily tossed a pillow at him.

"Hush Jake, not tonight. You remember what Ms. Bates said about your crying in the middle of the night. Hush, You'll get us all in trouble," It was Colleen that calmed him down, and before long, the room was quiet again, the only sound was the slow inhale and exhale of breath. However, Jake's eyes were still wide awake.

Slowly, Peter approached him, "You okay?" He whispered. Jake only nodded. It was quiet for a while as Peter sat down at the foot of the youth's bed.

"Hey Peter…" Hazel eyes flickered past Peter to the air behind him.

"What is it?"

"What is that light behind you? Did you light another lantern?"

Peter began to laugh but stopped himself before anything more than a chuckle escaped him, "Oh no Jake, it's not a lantern." Once more the sound of jingling bells interrupted his words, and this time he really did laugh, "In fact she doesn't see you could possibly compare a pixie to a mere lantern. Tink's quite the proud one."

"Tink?" the blond-haired boy looked in astonishment as Tinkerbell flew out from behind Peter's back and stood on the tip of his nose. "Jake, this is Tinkerbell. Tink, Jake."

-

The children gathered around him in a hushed excitement, questions flying out of their mouths faster than Peter had thought possible. They all looked on in awe as Tinkerbell did loop-de-loops in the air above their heads. "Is she real?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Just who ARE you?"

"I want one!"

"Where did Neverland come from?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you an alien?"

"So what's the difference between a fairy and a pixie?" At this question, Tinkerbell promptly turned a light shade of red and dove for Colleen's hair.

"Woah, woah woah! One at a time you all, I can't answer everyone at once." Peter backed out of the small circle that had formed around him as he told the kids about Neverland.

After a moment of murmuring, Nick stepped forward, "Firstly, Who are you?"

At this Peter cracked a grin, "Why, Peter Pan of course! You didn't honestly think that a normal boy could pop up in the middle of winter with fresh green leaves entwined in his hair, now did you?" To prove his point, he ran his right hand through his red locks, pulling out the greenest ivy leaves any of the orphans had ever seen. "You mean, you really come from Neverland?"

"Where else?" He leaned back against the wall of the room, as if the answer were obvious, "I'm certainly not from here."

"And, is it true that you can fly?"

Peter's green eyes hinted at annoyance, "How else could I get here? I'm pretty sure I didn't take a car."

All night the questions continued, everyone ever eager to learn more about the magical star where nothing grew old. Only Brandon stayed quiet, uttering words only where necessary. To Peter however, he was nothing to worry about.

-

The clock rang out seven bells.

"GET UP YOU MISERABLE BRATS! IT'S BREAKFAST!"

**A/n: Oh WOW, that took a very very long time. And still so short! Ah, oh well.**

**As most of you have most likely noticed, I'm on a hiatus at this point in time. This was only done for the sake of procrastination actually… I'm sorry. However, all stories shall be resumed at the start of summer. I just can't handle all the work at this point, but they will continue on, know that! **

**-Random**

**P.S. You all get cookies for waiting so long! **


End file.
